Hallelujah
by Mandynic
Summary: The song, Hallelujah, always reminded me of Austria so I wrote this short thing. It's not great but whatever.


Feliciano skipped down a long, clean hallway, his hair bouncing with every step. "Hungary?~" He called out. "Austria!~ Where are you?" His bangs fell in his bright eyes. He passed doorways, peeking his head in each in hopes to find someone to entertain him. Ludwig was out training, leaving the young Italian to waste his time alone. He escaped to Austria's home, where he'd been raised. It felt like home to him, maybe more familiar feeling than his current home. He opened his mouth to shout for Elizaveta, butll paused. A memory flashed back to his head. Divorce. He doubted she'd still be in Austria's home. Shrugging, he continued his search for fun. "Austria~!" He sang. "It's Italy! I wanted to-" He cut himself off. He heard a noise coming from a near by hallway.

A piano. He should have known! Roderich always spent his time playing piano! He smiled widely and rushed in the direction of the music. The light sound of the keys being played by the other nation was beautiful. The tune felt slow and sort of sad, yet hauntingly graceful. It seemed like Austria was pouring himself into the keys. Feli remembered standing quietly at the door to the piano room, listening to the melodies soar out through the room, as a child. It was the few times Austria was kind to the young nation. He dashed down the hall, silently hitting the wood floor and skidding to a stop in front of the piano room. The door was open and Feli poked in his head to view the room. The piano faced away from the door, Roderich's hands paced back and forth against the keys. The melody felt somewhat recognizable, but it wasn't something the german nation normally played. Feli listened closer, soon fully standing in the doorway.

"I heard there was a secret chord.." the Austrian sang quietly.

The younger county realized what song it was now. Hallelujah. Feliciano hadn't heard the Austrian sing since he was young.

"That David played and it pleased the Lord." He played each note perfectly.

"But you don't really care for music, do you?"

"It goes like this: the fourth, the fifth." His hands moves slightly quicker. "The minor fall, the major lift." He pressed harder on the keys, they raised in volume. "The baffled king composing.." He paused his playing, his singing.

"Hallelujah." He continued his playing. Feliciano just stood there, eyes wide, wondering why he paused.

"Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah." His singing was so full of emotion, every word hung onto it's meaning, every verse felt so emotional.

"Your faith was strong, but you needed proof, you saw her bathing on the roof." He sighed a little. "Her beauty in the moonlight over through you." His voice inclined, it was kind of loud and strong, but it kept it's light and soft sound.

"She tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne, she cut your hair. And from your lips, she drew the Hallelujah." Feli cocked his head to the side. She? He thought. Hungary? Is this about her? Is that why he's singing this?

"Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Ha-"

"Alleluia, alleluia" Feli cut him off, singing the song in his own language. Roderich jumped a little and turned.

"Italy? What are you doing here?" He twisted his brows into a knot, confused, annoyed, and glad all at the same time.

"Listening to you sing." He strolled to the older nation and sat next to him. "Don't stop."

"Uh..right.." He cleared his throat and continued playing. Feliciano placed his fingers on the piano keys and helped him play using skills he learned while growing up with Austria. At the same time, he continued singing in Italian. He always believed it was prettier sounding than English.

"Bambino che sono stato qui prima."

"Baby I have been here before."

"So che questa stanza, ho camminato questo piano."

"I know this room, I've walked this floor."

"Ho usato per vivere da solo prima che ti conoscevo."

"I used to live alone before I knew you."

"Ho visto tua bandiera su Marble Arch, L'amore non è una vittoria marzo."

"I've seen your flag on the Marble Arch, love is not a victory march."

"È un freddo ed è un rotto.."

"It's a cold and it's a broken.."

"Hallelujah." They continued their duet in both languages, their duet flowed through the halls of the aristocratic home. The sounds of their voices mixed, creating a beautiful harmony. The tips of Roderich's lips twitched and formed a smile slowly. He truely enjoyed singing and playing with the Italian. Feliciano glanced at Roderich, his violet eyes trained on the keys. The smile on his lips made Feli happy, it was the same kind of smile he saw as a child, while Elizaveta, Roderich, young Feli, and Holy Rome lived together. When everyone was happy.

"Alleluia."

"Alleluia."

"Alleluia."

"Alleluia."


End file.
